hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheColorEarth
Hi, welcome to Hellsing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alexander Anderson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 02:18, September 6, 2009 Adoption If you have an interest in this wiki you should adopt it. It appears that the original founder has not edited in over a year. You can ask for adoption here: Adoption requests on the main wiki. As a admin you can update the interface and add a logo.--Sxerks 15:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :I saw your post fro adoption, you might not want to use the word "ownership", there are no owners(that word is frowned upon), all wikis are a community project. Adopting and becoming admin means you are taking on a responsibility. Perhaps you should edit it to say "get responsibility for this wiki"--Sxerks 19:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Re No problem :) I just created it for the German one - and I thought it would be nice to add it here too. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 19:21, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi new admin Good luck with the new adminship! Now that you are admin would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. :--Sxerks 01:02, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Just like to say a great big vielen dank to you for what you've done for this wiki. I came here a few months ago and there was only 13 articles, several of which were completely redundant. You've completely turned this around. If I can help in anyway, just ask. --DARK 21:39, September 30, 2009 (UTC) thanks for the welcomeRAZOR 15:54, October 21, 2009 (UTC) sure sure how can i helpRAZOR 16:39, November 20, 2009 (UTC) hey hey...uh...-_-... so i no wat can i do to help and or can need help...cause i dont no wat u would like ma help wit cya 4 nowRAZOR 16:48, November 23, 2009 (UTC) = hi = hi if u need more links heres one that has alot of anime infoRAZOR 16:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC)animeNFO.comsorry i dont no how to put a link in yet..but i can find pics where do i put them..well heres some thanks thanks 4 the help it was usefullRAZOR 22:00, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Template & Picture Licensing Help Hello! I'm pretty new to this wiki, and I'm trying to contribute as much as possible to it. So, as an admin, I was wondering if you could help me out in creating a template for TV Episodes and OVA episodes (I have no idea how). Also, is it possible to make a new licensing format for pictures, for screenshots? (I seem to remember some other anime wiki doing it, so I know it's possible.) I would be able to add some missing pictures much easier that way- legally. Thanks! BlazingStar 04:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC)